


let me bury my secret in you (choices)

by crickets



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders takes to visiting Caprica in her cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me bury my secret in you (choices)

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](http://crickets.livejournal.com/87605.html).

She's not like him, he knows.

She's known from the beginning. And it's this fact, this simple, vital fact, that draws him to her, until one night he stops lingering in the causeway and wanders into her cell.

"What's your name?" he asks, behind the glass.

"They call me Caprica," she answers, like she expected him. And then, "We've met before, you know?" And that's how he discovers the way she got her name. They talk for hours, of nothing, mostly, and he comes again the next night. There's something about her, something not quite human but not quite toaster either. And without even realizing it, his visits become a habit. No one seems to notice, but if they do, they certainly don't ask him why.

"You know, don't you?" he asks, a few weeks in.

"Not at first," she says. After that, the visits stop.

During the battle for Earth (and there _is_ a battle), she fights for humanity, and he knows that she had a choice. Not like him. He _has_ to fight, to prove it all wasn't just a lie.

After, when they're on solid ground again, with what is left of the colonies (human and cylon alike) caged like animals, he goes to her. At the back of the compound, hidden in the woods, is a stream. It's dried up in mid-summer, but they meet there sometimes. She is the only one who knows about him, keeps his secret, and he buries it in her, because he has no other place to put it.

"How do we do this?" he asks, his body around her naked form, sprawled and sweaty in thick wood, the battle long over. She knows he means, _how do we keep pretending we're something we're not?_

"It's simple, Sam," she says holding his head in her hands. "This is who we _are_."

_-fin._


End file.
